RWBY: scattered souls
by greendude25
Summary: Ruby's daughter is brought into this world in a vile way. She struggles to deal with not only her life but the past of her mother.
1. introductions

Warning: Dark story

Hello

My name is Serana Emily Rose. Im 16 and attend signal academy to become a huntress. My mother is Ruby Rose, maybe you have heard of her?

As for my Dad...Well actually i dont have a dad. Atleast, i dont think of him as a dad or even a human being. Your probably wondering why i hate him so much right?

Well let me take you back. Waaaay back. You see most people are conceived in this world by happy couples wanting to bring a little bundle of joy into life, some aren't so lucky and are conceived on accident because someone got to lazy to put a condom on, But even then, those accidental children are usually given up for adoption to a happy family... And then their are the least fortunate children like myself.

You see i wasnt created from two people having a night of love ,happiness and pleasure.

I was created from a night of Pain,fear and sadness.

How you may ask?

My mother Ruby Rose was raped by Jaune Arc.

Authors note:So ive had this story in mind for a few weeks now and couldn't wait to start writing it. This is just a little teaser of whats to come . ill start writing this story when Ruby's darkness is finished. This is the reason i asked if you guys would think if Ruby would have a daughter or not (^.-) anyway let me know what you guys think of it so far.


	2. Chapter 1

Authors note: So this stories perspective will be sometimes be told by Serana's POV and occasionally some other characters POV but most of the time it will be between Authors POV and Serana's POV.

Serana's POV

So before we get into my shit storm of a life, let me take you to the beginning.

Have you ever heard of the butterfly effect? Basically its when a small event triggers a large event. Well at least thats what my math teacher said anyway.

Relax, not every little event triggers a larger and more horrible one. So rest assured that the candy wrapper you threw on the street that one time isnt going to come back and bite you in the ass.

An example of the butterfly effect would be when a group of boys in school dare there friend to go up to a girl and tell her shes ugly as a joke to get a few seconds of giggles and smirks. Maybe that girl will just pass it off as boys being boys. Some might take it personally. Maybe that girl will think about what the boy said to heart and it will start bothering her on the inside for days until she cant take it anymore...and she kills herself. A stupid joke turning into a suicide.A small event triggering a large one.

But anyways im rambling time to get back on track. Now that you understand the butterfly effect, lets go back 16 years ago. On one sunny day at Beacon academy. Team RWBY and team JNPR were sent to the forest of forever fall to clear out a pack of grimm as training...but this exercise...Will be the beggining of a horrible future.

The minor event in this story that causes a disaster is actually a tiny,normal human trait that millions of people experience every single day.

Forgetfulness

Im not going to say the consequences of what happened because ...come on that would be ruining the whole story. But i will say that one of the consequences of that day was...my birth.

*16 years earlier* (Authors pov btw)

"This forest is so beautiful." said Ruby warmly.

"Yeah, it is and the sap the trees make is sooooo yummy!" exclaimed Nora playfully.

"ugh , you can count me out on that last part. I think im allergic to that stuff." said Jaune while looking at the map for the spot professor Port said the pack of Beowolves were sighted at.

"So how many grimm do you think there would be for them to send some first years like us?" asked Jaune nervously.

"Dont worry Jaune, we will be fine. There is eight of us after all." said Pyrrha resting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

They walked through the forest a little bit longer, enjoying the beauty of the forest as well as having small talk along the way. They stopped when they heard a low growl come from a bush near by.

"What was that?" asked Ruby. She soon found her answer when about 20 beowolves emerged from all around them and formed a circle around the two monsters were snarling and growling at them hungrily. They all got into their battle stances, prepared to fight the beasts infront of them.

"Alright guys, you know what to do, lets get em!" Said Ruby reassuringly. The rest let out a battle cry before they charged into the group of beasts staying relatively close to their partners.

Jaune and Pyrrha were blocking attacks with their shields and cleaving heads with their swords. Ren was shooting into the wave of the crowd while Nora smashed things into a pretty red was taking enemies head on distracting them while Blake sliced them while they werent looking. Weiss was using her dust to destroy the beasts with fire and ice while Ruby turned them into confetti with her gigantic scythe.

The fight was incredibly easy, only took them a few minutes to clear them out. When they were done and all the bodies were disappearing. The two teams gathered near eachother and smiled.

"You guys did great." said Pyrrha. Ruby smiled.

"You guys did pretty good too." she replied.

"We all did great." chimed in Jaune. Their talk of triumph and complements were cut short when they heard a growl from behind them.

When they turned to the piles of ashes that used to be creatures of grimm, they saw a lone beowolf, about half the size of all the other beowolfs they have killed.

"hmm,guess this one strayed from the pack and showed up to late." said Jaune. The lone grimm was looking at what used to be his pack and the eight humans infront of him.

Not all grimm were mindless,the smartest grimm remember the goal they were given since creation,their one singular purpose for existence.

Destroy all of mankind.

The lone grimm knew there was no escape, if they had taken down his whole pack, what chance does he have? He lowered himself in a stance ,ready to pounce when one of them makes a move. If it was going to die,he would take a human with him.

"Wow, killed all his buddies and it still wants to fight? Gotta respect that." said Yang sarcastically.

"You know, they say that the last grimm of a pack will bring good luck to the one that kills them." added Ren. Everyone glanced at each other.

"I want to kill it !" exclaimed Nora.

"No i want to kill it!" said Ruby puffing her cheeks and crossing her arms .

" I got a test with oobleck later...I could actually use the luck." Said Jaune quietly.

"I have a idea. Why dont we all check our aura meters on our teams scrolls and whoever has the most gets the honour of taking the kill." said Pyrrha, being the voice of reason as always. All of them glanced at each other and then back at the lone grimm still in its stance, and then back Pyrrha with a shrug.

"Sure why not." said Blake. Ruby and Jaune pulled out their scrolls. Being the team leaders, they had everyone's aura bar on their scrolls.

 ** _Team JNPR_**

 ** _Jaune: 50%-yellow_**

 ** _Nora: 30%-red_**

 ** _Pyrrha: 68%-green_**

 ** _Ren: 57%-green_**

 ** _Team RWBY_**

 ** _Ruby: 80%-green_**

 ** _Weiss: 62%-green_**

 ** _Blake: 55%-yellow_**

 ** _Yang: 0%-DANGER!_**

"Wow Yang , how did you manage to get down to zero?" asked Ruby. Yang just shrugged and smirked.

"I fight with my fists. You dont get much more 'up close' then that, im bound to get hit a lot." said Yang proudly.

"Well it lookes like Ruby has the highest." said Jaune. Ruby made a fist pump while Nora seemed dejected that she wasnt the winner.

Ruby anchored her giant scythe to the ground to steady her shot. The lone grimm tensed up, knowing now was the time to strike.

 _'hmm weird little guy_ ,you could have ran away a long time ago by now. Oh well...now did i shoot 9 shots or 10 shots in that fight ,hmmm?...im pretty sure ive got a shot left.' thought Ruby.

"Hey guys ive got one shot left in my mag, lucky huh?" said Ruby before turning back to her target.

The two teams stood back back like they were about to witness something amazing.

The second Ruby peered into her scope the grimm attacked. It dashed at her with incredible speed . Hellbent on taking someone with him to the grave.

Ruby was a little surprised on how fast it was, but quickly composed her self. She lined up the beast in the cross hair of her weapon and once its had was in the center, Ruby pulled the trigger.

*click*

Nothing

No gunshot, no recoil, no sound of a grimm sized corpse dropping to the ground.

nothing

Ruby kept pulling the trigger frantically as the grimm was getting closer and closer.

'uh oh, guess i did shoot ten shots!' thought Ruby. The grimm was getting very close only way Ruby could kill it now was with her blade . But it was already anchored to the ground, by the time she pulled it out and swung it over her shoulder to cleave the grimms head off, its teeth would already be in her neck.

Ruby froze. It was too late. The beast was inches away from her. Ruby could see its claws raised , ready to strike at her. She could also see the hate and blood lust in its eyes.

Ruby blacked out, but the last thing she felt was a pair of hands push her out of the way.

When Ruby came too she was lying on the ground. When she got up she noticed Team JNPR's expression were one of shock and fear. She felt something solid near her foot. She looked and saw the severed head of the grimm she was about to kill, the bloodlust still visible in its dead eyes.

Ruby saw Blake and Weiss kneeling down near a familiar shape and color.

Ruby grew incredibly pale when she saw her older sister, lying on the ground , gasping for air,covered in blood with large gaping hole near her chest.

"Yang..."said Ruby in almost a whispered tone before tears flooded her eyes.

 _a harmless joke , leading to a huge tragedy_

Authors note: Soooo, ive been thinking about this story for a while now, i know i said i was gonna write this after finished Ruby's darkness , but i just really wanted to get this out there. Hope you enjoyed it because it is currently 12:53 am where am at and instead of going to bed im up writing this like a mad man. (^3^)/)


	3. Chapter 2

Professor Port was sitting on the edge of a cliff, admiring the beauty of the crimson was a young man wearing white suit with the words 'pilot'tailored on the back, sitting next to a air ship.

"So doc, kids been gone for over an hour. How we know they aint dead?" asked the man in white . Professor turned his head a little and smiled.

"Because my dear boy, they are huntsmen and huntresses in training. They are the future guardians who will protect Remnant. They are the ones that will keep the grimm from ending is why i have complete faith that they are is how i know they are still alive and i am proud to call myself their teacher." said Port in a tone as if he was giving a speech to the world. The pilot suit felt moved, so moved that he even smiled a little unintentionally.

"That and they have flares in case the mission is to much to handle, which is why im here HUH HUH."

Annnnnd the warm feeling inside the pilots chest was gone and he rolled his eyes.

Then he caught a glimpse of something out in the distance and squinted his eyes.

"You mean that flare?" asked the pilot, breaking Port from his thoughts of heroism.

"Where?" asked Port, the pilot retorted by pointing his finger in the direction of a yellow flare , blazing across the sky.

Port's eyes widened (if thats possible) and he got up from his seat on the ledge and looked panic.

"Oh no!"

"Whats wrong?" asked the pilot.

"That flares yellow!"

"And?"

Port grabbed the pilot by the arm and practically dragged him to the ship.

"A yellow flare means someone is in critical condition! We need to hurry!" explained Port. The pilot muttered a 'Shit' under his breathe before getting in the pilot seat and taking off in the flares direction.

When they got there, it was a terrible was bleeding out on the ground ,barely alive. Ruby was clutching Yang's arm and sobbing heavily. Pyrrha and Jaune were putting pressure on the wound in Yang's chest, trying to stem the bleeding. Blake rested Yang's head on her lap and was whispering 'its going to be ok' in between her tears. Ren was trying to comfort Nora was crying. Weiss was on her knees,frozen with fear, just starring with a shocked expression like she couldn't believe what was happening in front of her eyes.

The airship landed nearby , as the hatch opened Port and the pilot ran out.

"Holy shit,yo eyebrows, theres a stretcher and some medical stuff in a small storage room right next to the cock pit! Go get it!" yelled the pilot, Port did as he said and ran back in the ship.

"What the fuck happened?" asked the pilot rushing to Yang's side to inspect the damage.

Pyrrha and Blake looked at Ruby, but she was still crying.

"A b-beowolf snuck up on us a-and Yang had used up her aura to 0 a-a-and-" stammered Pyrrha but was cut off by the pilot.

"Never mind that! How long ago did this happen?"

"About 5 minutes." replied Pyrrha. The pilot nodded and proceeded to pickup Yang when he heard Port walk behind him with the stretcher. The pilot turned pale when he picked her up. He saw a immensely large puddle of blood where Yang then looked down at her in his arms and saw her lightly breathing.

'Holy shit, how are you still alive? A normal human would have died with all that blood lose.' thought the pilot. He shook his head and put Yang in the stretcher. Ruby and Blake instantly ran to Yang's side as she was being brought inside the ship.

"Get on ! We have to hurry back to beacon!" yelled Port. Ren grabbed Nora walked her inside the ship. Jaune and Pyrrha were still kneeling down in the pool of blood where they were putting pressure on Yang's injury.

Pyrrha and Jaune looked at their hands and how much blood there was.

"You go ahead, ill make sure Weiss gets on board." said Jaune gesturing to the still stunned heiress. Pyrrha nodded and got inside the ship quickly.

Jaune got up and put a hand on Weiss's shoulder. She turned her head slowly to him.

"Di-...did that just happen?" asked Weiss in a tone so low it was barely considered a whisper. But Jaune heard it and frowned.

"Yeah...it did." he was

"Can you walk?" Weiss shook her head, Jaune then knelt down and picker her up bridal style. The fact that he put his blood soaked gloves on her white outfit would have gotten him killed any other time.

But not now.

When everyone was on board the pilot rushed back to beacon. The entire ride back was incredibly silent, save for the sounds of Port using medical tactics to keep Yang alive.

Authors note: So this was originally supposed to be a longer chapter but i figured im a jackass who uploads a chapter like once a month might as well send this one a review on what you think,i love those...the positive ones anyway.


	4. Chapter 3

Note: So i was thinking about the story for a while today and realised that every once in a while Serana will make a comment to the reader. So whenever you see a sentence in italics " _Like this."_ Then it means Serana talking to you ... and i totally didnt name Ruby's daughter after my video game waifu...

The infirmary was absolutely quiet. The only sounds being made were the foot steps of Nurses checking in on sick and injured students and teachers alike. Ruby, Weiss and Blake were sitting outside of the emergency room Yang was being treated. Ruby had stopped sobbing held on to all the hope she could muster. Weiss was stareing at the floor and was in deep thought. Blake was quiet, but deep down, there was a storm of anger waiting to break free.

They all jumped from their seats when the door to the emergancy room opened and the doctor walked out. He turned to the girls sympathetically.

"Well girls, good news is shes alive." The three girls all smiled and began to celebrate with a group hug .

"Thats great! When is she able to get out of the infirmary?" Ruby asked with a sigh of relief. The doctor sighed and ran a hand threw his hair.

"Well kids...theres also some bad news." The hallway went quiet again as the three girls hearts started to race again.

"You see , aura is a incredible power to have as a huntsmen,your able to take most attacks and shrug them off, most are even able to take crazy amounts of damage like guns , explosives, dust. But once that aura bar runs out...your left with nothing but skin , bones and will. Thankfully your friend is in great shape and has a tremendous amount of will im sure. She survived the amount of blood loss that would kill a normal human. However the body has limits. She took 5 inch beowolf claw to the chest which created a huge whole and loss a large amount of blood." explained the doctor.

The three girls were stunned. Ruby felt like her heart was about to jump out of her chest, but she still found the courage to ask.

"W-...what are you trying to say?" asked Ruby shakily, she was close to breaking down.

"What im trying to say miss Rose is that your sister survived, but with a cost..." said The doctor sadly.

"Well , when the claw entered her chest it luckily missed her heart but it did hit her-"

"I DONT CARE ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED! WHATS WRONG WITH YANG?!" yelled Ruby, giving in to her emotions. Blake and Weiss didnt seem surprised, they knew Yang is very important to Ruby. Luckily there was no one else in the hallway so nobody heard Ruby's outburst.

The doctor sighed.

'I hate this part of the job...one of the worst feeling is telling loved ones the bad news...well she caught me beating around the bush...might as well say it.' though the doctor sadly.

"Yang is..." he began. The three girls starring intently .

"... In a coma..."

The hallway couldn't be more silent. It was so quiet you could hear Ruby's heart stop for a moment as she collapsed on her knees on the floor, a shocked expression on her face.

B-but she can still wake up right?" asked Weiss.

"Yes, however every coma is different. Some people can wake up in a couple of weeks ...others a couple of years." replied the doctor .

Blake couldn't hear anymore of it, she stormed out of the infirmary.

"Im sorry... Ill let you know if theres any news. We will continue to work on her." said the doctor sympathetically before going back into the room.

Ruby was on her knees, frozen in shock.

"Its all my fault." whispered Ruby. Weiss held Ruby's shoulder.

"No, its not your fault Ruby. Grimm are wild monsters, and we all made the mistake of letting our guard down. Its not your fault." Whispered Weiss soothingly.

Ruby began to sob and Weiss held her close and whispered comforting words into her ear.

 _' And that is the first step towards darkness. But for now lets get back to the present. And by present i mean 16 years later on a monday morning that i may or may not have busted my alarm clock...stupid alarm clock'_

ARNNN ARNNN ARNNN ARNNN !

SMASH!

The irritating sound of the sturdy alarm clock was silenced when Serana's fist collided with the snooze button. Serana lazily got up from her bed, her face covered by her long black hair. She picked up the blue alarm clock that blinked 7:00 am. Serana stared at it with a angry yet tired look.

"I swear , one day im just going to pick you up and whip you out the window." said Serana to the alarm clock. Serana was so tired that she thought the blinking numbers was the alarm clock laughing at her. Regardless she set it back down on her nightstand.

Serana rolled onto her back and sighed.

'Better get ready for class...yay...' thought Serana.

Serana is a 16 year old girl , with long shoulder length black hair, silver eyes and fair skin. She is 5'2'' which earned her the nickname 'shorty', anyone who calls her this however usually gets a punch in the gut. Serana also has a small tattoo on her right wrist with her moms name written in cursive , underlined by a rose stem , at the end of the stem is Ruby's emblem. Next to Ruby's emblem is Serana's , Serana shares the same emblem as her mother only the rose is black instead of red. She also had an athletic/toned body.

Serana got out of her bed and walked over to her school class schedule that was taped on the wall.

'Oh my god... I hate having science first... Mrs. A is such a bitch...' Serana walked to her closet to pick out what she wanted to wear. She was still wearing her underwear that she slept in, she took out a pair of jeans, socks and a white t-shirt. She put them on and then walked to her night stand and picked up her silver cross that Ruby gave her when she was younger. She put the chain around her neck and then bent down and picked up a large rectangular case from under her bed.

She smiled as she opened it.

"Good morning beautiful." Whispered Serana.

Inside the case was the sheathed , Black electric dust katana that she made while she was at the legal age to make her own weapon like most students at signal academy.

Along the scabbard and the blade itself was beautifully engraved carvings , near the collar of the blade on the scabbard were the words 'Obsidian' engraved into it. The hand guard also had beautiful engravings on it . .The handle has extra length that way Serana can switch between one handed and two handed handle is wrapped in a special material for extra grip with rayskin. Inside the handle is the electric dust component that allows electricity to cover the Obsidians blade with electricity, This ability of the sword is aura activated. The buttcap of the handle is able to slide to the side so Serana can load dust cartridges when Obsidian runs low.

Serana gave her weapon a quick kiss before tying Obsidian around her waist with its black cord.

' _Yeah... I may or may not have a thing for my weapon...Hey my mom loves her weapon too! Dont judge me.'_

Serana turned around to and smiled as she saw her signature leather jacket , hung on her wall.

"I didnt forget about you either gorgeous. " said Serana as she walked up to the jacket and put it on.

She patted her jackets pocket and was happy that she felt her scroll, wallet, cigarettes and keys were inside her jacket.

Serana then picked up her backpack and began to leave her room, before she did she turned around and looked at her teddy bear sitting on her bed.

"Your in charge while im gone sgt. Fluffypants." said Serana with a quick salute before she closed her door.

Serana made her way down stairs and saw Ruby sitting on the couch watching tv in her pyjamas.

" Im going to school mom." said Serana. Ruby looked up.

"Your leaving early? You want me to make you something to eat sweetie?" offered Ruby. Serana smiled and waved her off.

"No its fine im not hungry and Kat and Jessica want to meet at a pastry shop before school." Responded Serana. Ruby smiled and nodded.

"Ok have fun baby, i love you." said Ruby, Serana walked up to Ruby and gave her a peck on the lips.

"I love you to mom." said Serana before putting her boots on and walking out the door.

'Lets see what crazy adventure Jess wants to do today.' thought Serana, smirking at the memory of pranking the history teacher.

Authors note: This took about 3 hours to write but im very happy with it. Also the Jessica from this story has nothing to do with the Jessica from 'Ruby's darkness' I just named this Jessica after the one from outlast 2...sad story. ALSO FUN FACT: Obsidian is actually a weaker version of my OC weapon (^w^). I hope you liked this chapter , please leave Review i almost always answer reviews and until then CY


	5. Chapter 4

author stuff: Shout out to anybody who plays Black desert online. That game is awesome and is what has swallowed me up the past few days, anyways back to story time.

The sky was blue with the sun shining down as Serana walked to the pastry shop. Serana reached into her Jacket pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a put a cigarette to her lips and lit it.

' _For the record. I am not a smoker. I only smoke a cig when im stressed...and thanks to my science teacher, a bitch named mrs.A im very stressed because on mondays, that dumb skank seems to pick on me a lot more than_ _then that it usually takes me a month to finish a pack of cigs.'_

After Serana lit her cigarette and started to smoke she felt her scroll vibrate in her jacket pocket. She rolled her eyes at the contact name, 'Princess Jessica W. Schnee the third'.

Serana pressed answer, put her scroll to her ear and prepared for what was to come.

"Hello?"

"YO YO YO GIRLLL ! Where you at homie?!" asked Jessica energetically. Serana smirked and suppressed a chuckle

"Im on my way 'homie'. You sound more energetic than usual." said Serana.

" Yup, me and Kat went across the street to that coffee shop across the street, picked up some crazy ass new drink there called the unicorn dream! Tasted like piss but God damn makes you feel like a unicorn dancing on a rainbow!"

Serana was speechless.

"...Ok... Pass me to Kat please." asked Serana.

"Sure thing Serere." Responded an energetic Jessica.

Serana cringed at the name 'Serere'.

"Hello?" asked a much calmer voice on the other end.

"Hey Kat, how are you?" asked Serana.

"Im good you?" replied Kat.

"Im good,im a couple blocks away ill be there soon." Said Serana.

"Alright ill see you then." Said Kat.

"See ya." said Serana hanging up.

Serana then looked at her surroundings and noticed that the building weren't too tall, then she smirked.

'If i was normal person...Id keep walking on the side walk and take the long way there...But if i were cool id sprint across the rooftops and get there faster...hmmm.' Serana thought. Then she smirked.

'Normals overrated .' Serana then crouched to the ground and then used her huntress training to spring up to the house she faced. As she was in the air tried to keep body straight so she could land on her feet and perform a barrel roll to shake off her momentum. As she landed and rolled she only had few scratches on her hands but thanks to her aura , the scratches healed up quickly.

Serana then sprinted and jumped from rooftop to rooftop and within a minute she had a view of the pastry saw Jessica and Kat standing in the parking lot. With one last big jump she launched herself of a low building and landed not to far behind her friends. Her aura took most of the fall damage.

Kat and Jessica heard the thud and turned around to see Serana with a goofy grin.

"Howdy.'" said Serana nonchalantly.

Kat had a expression that said 'seriously?' while Jessica looked like she just witnessed the greatest thing in the world.

"YOOOOOO GIRLLLL! How you get there?!" asked Jessica while giving Serana a hug.

"You jumped the roofs didnt you?" asked Kat arms crossed.

Serana smirked and replied with a 'yup' before giving Kat a hug. Jessica gasped.

"OH MY GOD! You jumped the roofs!? I want to do that!" exclaimed Jessica. Serana rolled her eyes.

"You did do that remember? Your the one who suggested we try it. It worked out until some old dude called the cops." replied Serana.

The three girls laughed.

' _Katherine and Jessica, my two closest friends. We all met when we were in diapers. Jessica W. Schnee is my best_ _friend, shes an energetic 15 year old with incredibly pale skin, long loose white hair with bright blue eyes. Theres never a dull moment with her , shes always planning pranks and stupid crap to do and is almost never seen frowning. The only person that can keep up with her is me. Katherine or Kat as everyone calls her is a 15 year old girl with fair skin with shoulder length and brown eyes. She is the sweetest and most kindest girl i know. When i have something bothering me, shes the first i go to. Sadly many people arent able to see that side of her because shes very shy and only opens up when me or Jess is around... I also may or may not have a...massive crush on Kat for years now...She was my first friend,Shes always there when i need her and i love everything about her ...Im just scared if i ask her out and she says no... Im scared it might ruin our friendship completely, im not even sure if shes into girls. I always think about bringing it up in a casual conversation...But im terrified of the thought of her saying shes straight...There was also a fourth girl in our group...But...Ill talk about her later...'_

Jessica a white long sleeved shirt with blue jeans and sneakers. she also had a white backpack with the Schnee crest on the back. Kat was a wearing a black t-shirt with blue jeans and pink backpack.

"Here, me and Jess already got some stuff to eat, and you always order the same thing so it was easy to figure out ." said Kat handing Serana a white paper bag.

"Thanks." said Serana smiling ,taking the bag. In the bag were three heated up chocolate chip cookies. Serana took one out and began to eat it.

The three girls began walking to school. While walking the girls chatted , gossiped and made jokes like normal teenage girls do. Serana and Kat were walking normally while Jessica was skipping all over the place.

"How much sugar was in that drink?" whispered serana into kat's ear, kat just shrugged.

They stopped when they heard an obnoxiously loud ' UH OH BITCH, YOUR IN TROUBLE!'

Serana and Kat looked around for the source of the noise that kept repeating itself.

Jessica sighed and reached into her pocket.

"Theres only one person with that ring tone..." muttered Jessica. She pulled her scroll out of her pocket and opened it to see the picture of a angry Weiss with the words ' mama schnee' ontop of the picture.

"Oh boy this should be good." Jessica pressed answer and put it on speaker. Jessica cleared her throat.

"Why hello mother, How are you?" said Jessica in the snobbiest accent she could muster. Serana and Kat suppressed their laughter. It was always amusing to hear the ' rich girl voice'.

"Why are you talking that way?" asked Weiss .

" Oh why mother dont you remember? We had quiet the argument yesterday about it." said Jessica with 'the voice'. Weiss rolled her eyes.

" All i said was ' please dont use that foul language at the diner table while my business partner was there.'" said Weiss. Jessica let out a long snooty laugh that made Serana put her hand to her mouth to prevent laughing.

"Oh mother you are so funny. Are you saying the tone which i am speaking right now is not proper?" Weiss rolled her eyes.

"The tone your speaking right now is fine. Telling someone to 'shove it up your ass' when they ask for the butter stick isnt!" Weiss said the last part threw gritted teeth.

Jessica rolled her eyes while Weiss sighed.

"Anyway, i am giving a presentation at your school and wanted to know if you and your freinds wanted a lift?"

" No thank you mother, we are taking a leisurely stroll to school ."

" alright. Im gonna go, I love you."

"I love you too mother." With that she hung up.

Jessica rolled her eyes so hard she almost gave herself whiplash.

"Oh my god that woman. I love her but sometimes i wanna strangle her. Shes always tells me to be proper and sophisticated and all that crap. Then she tells me to be my own person and do what i want with my life. Like wtf?" exclaimed Jessica.

"Well for starters , it could be a lot worse, you ever hear stories of how she was before she met my mom? And secondly telling someone to shove a butter stick up there ass is rude in both upper and lower classes." said Serana.

" Yeah i heard about that, they even used to call her the ' ice queen' for how bitchy she was, shes still a bitch but not entirely heartless. As for the butter stick thing. That ass hole started it by asking me if i wanted to discuss future plans with the Schnee dust company!" Jessica hissed the last part.

"Whats wrong with that? Arent you going to inherit the company one day?" asked Kat. Jessica sighed.

" Yeah i am.. But i dont want it. I want to go around vale and kill grimm with you guys all day long and sit my ass in front the tv all night . I dont want to sign boring ass papers all-fucking-day and occasionally go to those boring ass high class parties where they serve crap wine and are surrounded by scumbag business men and woman who would trade there mothers for the sake of being richer than everybody else in the room." vented Jessica back turned to her freinds the entire time as she fought back some tears.

Serana and Kat looked at her knew she didnt want to run the family company, but they didnt know how much she dreaded it.

Serana moved to Jessica and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You ok?" Jessica sighed before turning and smiling at Serana.

"Yeah im fine. Lets just get to school. I can feel all that sugar finally catching up to me." said Jessica. Serana nodded and the three girls began walking again.

Authors note: Sorry for the delay. My sleeping schedule is quiet literally fucked. If you liked the ch be sure to leave a review on how much you liked it. (^3^)/)


	6. Chapter 5

authors note:...well this story just got increasingly more hard to write...I started writing this story because i thought the idea of Ruby getting raped and pregnant then turning out to be an incredible mother despite what most people think about mothers and their rape babies...But recently, i found out that someone i knew was raped by an ex boyfriend and that they kept it to themselves for an entire month out of embarrassment. If you are a victim of rape and afraid to speak up, dont be, you didnt do anything wrong.

The three girls arrived in front of the courtyard to signal academy . Signal academy was a giant white building with many stories and windows that let you see out of courtyard was filled with students who were mingling with their groups of courtyard was a large open space of grass with a few stone benches , a large fountain andcement path that led to the main doors.

The entire courtyard was divided into 3 giant groups. You had the groups who liked to be in class before the bell, those kids waited right by the door and left 15 minutes before the bell. Then you had the average kids who waited at the center of the courtyard and mingled and then leave for class right before the be bell rings. And then you had the arrogant bastards who seemed to enjoy getting detentions and made it a point to always show up after the bell rings. Those guys stayed in the back of the courtyard.

Jessica, Serana and Kat usually stayed in the middle crowd and whenever their was a class they didnt like they would be part of the late crowd, much to kat's annoyance.

"So what crowd we joining today, the early worms, the right-on-time joes or the 'im to cool for school' kids?" asked Serana sarcastically. Jessica shrugged.

"Who do we have first period?" asked Jessica, Serana rolled her eyes. Jessica was in all her classes and didnt even remember where she put her schedule, instead she always relied on Serana to tell her what classes they have. Whenever Serana is sick at home or not in school, oh boy is it a disaster.

"The three of us have mrs. A." the minute the words left Serana's lips ,Jessica groaned loudly and then buried her head in Serana's shoulder and groaned some more.

"Please tell me your joking?" Jessica pleaded albeit slightly muffle by Serana's leather jacket. Serana playfully patted Jessica's head.

"Nope. Hope your ready for some scolding." Jessica groaned some more.

"Im staying with the late kids..." said Jessica dreadfully, face still buried in Serana's shoulder.

"You guys go on ahead then, im gonna stay with the early crowd , i have to give a report to another teacher. Meet you guys in class." said Kat walking to the early crowd waveing to her friends.

"Later kat." said Serana smiling in the direction of her crush. Then Serana's eyes started to wander lower on Kat as she was walking away. Her eyes wandered to Kt's rear and how the tight blue jeans hugged Kat's butt tightly and showed her rears nice shape as Kat was walking away.

'She has such a cute butt...' thought Serana before blushing heavily and shaking the inappropriate thoughts out of her head . Then she realised she had a grumpy schnee suffocating herself on her shoulder.

"What do you think the odds are of us skipping her class and not getting d.t?" pleaded Jessica now out of Serana's jacket but leaning on her shoulder. Serana put an arm around her best friends shoulder and sighed sarcastically.

" Considering she got a kid suspended for them looking at her funny, id say the odds are hmmmmmmmmm, slim to nonexistent. Jessica sighed, that wasnt the answer she wanted to hear.

"I'd rather hang off the side of a cliff by my tits, than see that bitchy teacher ever again." hissed Jessica. Serana smirked and opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by a finger being poked into her stomach.

"If say anything about my breast size, and ill break your arm." hissed Jessica while glaring. Serana shrugged still smirking.

"I wasnt going to say that. All i was gonna say was white hair isnt the only thing that runs in the Schnee family." joked Serana, followed by Jessica punching heri n the arm. Serana laughed while Jessica glared at her best friend, but a few moments later she found herself laughing too.

"Hehe thats a good one...But seriously, you want to ditch? I fuckin hate that bitch." asked Jessica. Serana shook her head.

"Dont have too. We have a speaker coming in for class remember?" Jessica's eyes widened.

"REALL?! WHO IS IT WHO IS IT?!" Asked Jessica , wondering who her Savior is as she jumped in the air a few times out of joy. Serana raised a questioning eye brow?

"Your serious?" asked Serana. Jessica stopped jumping and looked at her confused.

"Yeah why?"

Serana deadpanned then began to laugh at the heiress.

"W-whats so funny?!" Jessica asked flustered.

Serana stopped laughing but kept a smile on her face.

"Because , your moms the one coming into class. Shes gonna teach us some stuff about dust." answered Serana. Jessica grew incredibly Pale...well,pale-er . Then she buried her face back into Serana's shoulder.

"My mom and tag teaming me in class... Please ... if we are best friends you'l take your sword and stab me in the gut and end my suffering..." muffled Jessica.

Serana smiled and patted her bff on the back.

"You will be fine, just dont cause trouble and you will make it." encouraged Serana. Then Jessica whipped her head out of Serana's shoulder.

"But its to perfect! Mrs. A-hole and my mom in the same room, its way to good too pass. I have to make a scene , i may never get another oppurtunity like this again!" exclaimed Jessica, eyes lighting up with excitement and worry. Serana rolled her eyes.

"Fine, you plot your crazy prank but leave me out of it, I dont want to make your mom look bad, shes my god mother, i dont want to make her mad." said Serana. Jessica scoffed and waved her hand.

"You've known her for years, shes all bark and little bite." said Jessica.

"When it comes to you anyway..." muttered Serana.

"But, if you dont want to help me thats fine, not much you could do anyway, we didnt prepare anything, wish we were told about this sooner." said Jessica, thinking of a master plan in her head. Serana shut her eyes and rubbed her temple.

"...Mrs.A has been telling us about this at the end of every class for the past two weeks..." said Serana in a tone of defeat. Jessica waved her off.

"You think i ever pay attention to what she says?" asked Jessica rhetorically.

 _'Aaaaand you wonder why she doesnt really like ...'_

"Anyway we should join the early kids today." said Jessica. Serana widened her eyes and shoved a finger in her ear.

"Pardon?! Did you just say you want to join the early kids?!" asked Serana incredulously. Jessica nodded.

"Wow , havent heard that since the day you heard we had a hot subsitude teacher. " Joked Serana. The white haired Heiress rolled her eyes.

"That guy did not at all look like what the other girls described , and i suggested we go to class early because i came up with somewhat of a decent plan and i only have one shot at it and its making my stomach kill." explained Jessica.

"Whats the plan?" asked Serana , unsurprised. Shes done quiet a few of Jessica's crazy pranks and ideas, and most of them usually work in the girls favor.

 _'Jess was a genius when it came to planning . Her mother wished she put that same kind of genius into her school work...'_

Jessica smirked.

"Its a surprise you will see." Said Jessica proudly heading in the direction of the early crowd. Serana rolled her eyes.

'Oh boy, time for one of her surprise plans...' thought Serana.

Serana and followed Jessica into the early crowd and searched a bit for Kat who said she was going in early. After a few minutes of searching and not finding her, she shrugged and stayed next to Jess.

When the teachers opened the doors to go in, the students all had 15 minutes to go to their lockers , get their stuff and get to class.

Serana already had what she needed , so she followed her white haired friend to her locker. When they got their, Jessica opened her locker and took out one book and a pencil.

When Jessica closed her locker , Serana noticed that her friend was more pale then usual and she was rubbing her stomach.

"You ok?" asked Serana in concern. Jessica beamed her with a weak smile.

"Yup, all part of the plan." Serana got more or less a good idea of what her plan was.

"Listen, if you want to skip so badly, ill do it with you. No need to keep yourself hurting like this." said Serana smiled weakly again with her hand on her stomach.

"Thanks for the offer Ser...But i should be fine when we make it to class." Jessica was now hunched over in pain. Serana took Jessicas book and pencil from her hand and put it in her bag. Then she put one hand on Jessica's back , rubbing it softly and the other hand was around her arm.

"Come on. Lets do this crazy plan of yours." said Serana encouragingly and began to help Jessica to walk to class slowly. Jessica looked up at her friend and smiled.

"Ser?"

"Yeah?"

" I love you. Im happy your my best friend..." whispered Jessica, Serana smiled widely.

"Love you too Jess. I wouldn't imagine anyone else i'd rather have by my side against the world." replied Serana warmly. Jessica smiled and closed her eyes.

" To think...if it wasnt for your mom bumping into my moms luggage and sneezing into a cloud of dust at beacon, they might not have met and became friends ...and neither would we." said Jessica softly. Serana remained silent. Jessica then shook her head.

"Im sorry I brought up beacon." apologised Serana, knowing the past is a touchy subject for her friend.

"Its fine. Its a cute thought and yeh, it is crazy how our friendship is tied to a sneeze." replied Serana. Before the conversation could continue they arrived to mrs. A's class.

Serana looked at her friend and smiled.

"Ready?" she asked. Jessica let a massive mischievous smile grace her lips and she replied " Ready".

Authors note: I think this is the longest chapter so far in the story, i could be wrong. Also oddly enough i had a similar experience in high school where i had to practically carry my friend who was sick to the office and along the way we had kawaii best friend talk. Anyway hope you enjoyed the story and be sure to tune in for more to come. (^3^)/)


	7. Chapter 6

*Team RWBY's time, beacon academy*

After leaving the hospital wing, Weiss and Blake went back to the dorm while Ruby just left without saying a word. Weiss could tell Ruby was devastated and decided that she needed some alone time. She also noticed that Blake had an angry look and atmosphere around her, but decided to question it later.

Ruby wandered the halls of beacon, not really knowing where she was going, just walking. Her expression was blank as she tried to process the news. Sometimes she would pinch herself just to make sure it wasnt a dream.

Eventually she walked all the way to the courtyard. She was so deep in thought that she didnt even realise Coco in the corner with a shady man handing her a bag with powder.

Ruby wandered to the edge of the emerald forest and then she stopped.

"Yang's...really in a coma?" She asked herself out loud. Finally coming to realisation. She fell to her knees as tears started to brim from her silver eyes and her lip started to quiver.

"Yang's in a coma...Because of me..." whimpered Ruby, now balling heavily as the cool breeze brushed past her black and red hair. Ruby felt beloved sister is now in a coma because of her.

Ruby cried and cried, begging for it to be just a nightmare and asked for Yang to wake her up.

But it wasnt a dream. There was no waking up.

Ruby cried until all her tears dried up. When she decided to get up and go back to her dorm it was getting dark. She was still sniffling heavily. Some of the students who were in the halls gave her questioning looks and a few tried to ask her what was wrong, but she just kept her hood up and ignored them.

When she got back to her dorm, she saw that Blake was already in bed with her back turned towards her and Weiss. When Weiss saw Ruby come in she got up to and gave Ruby a sympathetic look and was about to say something, but then she saw how red Ruby's eyes were and paused. Then she regained her composure.

"Ruby,you wanna talk?" asked Weiss softly. Ruby just ignored her and climbed to her bed,curled into a ball and threw the cover over herself, still wearing her hood and school uniform.

Normally Weiss would have scolded Ruby for ignoring her, but even she knew, now was not the time for the ice queen to come out.

Weiss stood on the edge of her bed and put a hand on the the covered up Ruby.

"Ruby...I know that your depressed right now...But-"

"Not right now Weiss." responded Ruby flatly. Weiss's cheeks grew red, from embarrassment. She wasnt good at things like comforting people.

"O-ok...If you want to talk im here for you ok?"

No response

Weiss took a few class books and left for the library to study. Most might think that she has a ice cold heart, but even this is affecting needed to be alone to let out the grief and fast. After all between her, Blake and Ruby, She needs to be the strong one of the team seeing as Yang is Blake's team partner and Ruby is Yang's sister.

The remaining members of team RWBY face their most difficult hurdle. The loss of one of their own.

*Back to present time*

Serana and Jessica stepped through the door to the classroom. When they got in class , all the kids were chatting up before the final bell rang signalling class has started. Serana let Jessica walk on her own as she took their books to their corner of the classroom where Kat was waiting for them.

"Whats wrong with Jess?" Asked Kat, when Serana got to her seat next to her placed their books and bags down. Serana smirked.

"That unicorn drink is getting back at her. Id keep watching her if i were you. If shes doing what i think shes doing, its going to be quiet the show." said Serana. Kat rolled here eyes playfully.

"What did you guys plot this time?" She asked sarcastically. Serana raised her hands defensively.

"I didnt do anything this time,good ol ice princess thought about this one all on her own." said Serana. The two of them turned their attention to their white haired friend.

Jessica walked up to the teachers desk , hands on her stomach.

"Mrs.A?"

Mrs.A looked up from her book and sighed.

"Jessica class hasn't even started and you already look like your asking to go home, whats the problem this time?" She asked clearly annoyed.

"Well you see miss, i tried this very sugary drink this morning and i think the drink is catching up to me. I feel like im going to be sick any minute. And i wouldnt want to to disturb the class by doing that." explained Jessica in the most innocent way she possibly could, even going as far as to using puppy dog eyes.

Mrs.A rolled her eyes.

"Is this because of the test im giving the class after the presentation is over? Is that it?"

"No, not at all." responded Jessica.

"Well i find it incredibly hard to believe after all the other times you have faked a sickness or other chaotic methods you and your black haired friend have used to get out of class. My answer is no. If you still seem sick after the presentation, then you could go home." explained Mrs.A sternly, leaning back in her chair, feeling a sense of victory.

'Wrong answer bitch!' thought Jessica . She had a enormous smile .

"Oh well...if you insist...i think ill just go backto my sea-" Jessica's eyes widened and she put a hand to her mouth and bent over. Mrs.A's eyes widened.

"You cant be serious!" exclaimed mrs.A.

Jessica Just nodded slightly and then removed her hand to release a torrent of brownish purple vomit all over the teachers desk...She made extra sure that most of the vomit would land on the large stack of papers which just so happened to be the tests that mrs.A were talking about.

Mrs.A looked at her vomit covered desk in horror. when Jessica finished vomiting , she wiped her lips with her sleeve and had a wide faux innocent smile, the kind of smile that a kid gives when their parents find their hands in the bottom of the cookie jar.

"You know what im feeling a lot better now, thanks for making me wait mrs.A!" She said in a peppy tone, she then turned around and skipped to her desk. By now all of the class took notice on what happened. The students near the teachers desk backed away in disgust. Others stayed silent, and a few gave her a fist bump on her way to her desk.

Mrs.A just sat in her chair, mouth wide open and speechless.

when she got to her desk next to Serana and Kat. She giggled. Serana gave her a smirk and a high five while Kat just shook her head but smiled none the less.

' _If you would have told me someone was going to hold their puke in just to shit on some teachers day. Id have a pretty good idea on who it is just one of the many crazy stuff Jess does.'_

"Did you guys see her face?" asked Jessica snickering. Her two friends nodded , Kat was pinching her nose.

"Whats wrong Kat?" asked Jessica with a raised eyebrow. Serana then shoved a pack of gum in her face.

"You vomit breath." Said Serana leaning on the back legs of her chair. Jessica blushed and took a piece of the strawberry gum.

"Oh sorry." She said while chewing the piece of gum.

Mrs.A then got up from her chair, still a little shaken up but slowly regaining her cleared her throat , gaining the class's attention.

"Good morning class. As you know today is the day Mrs. Schnee will be doing a presentation for us." The minute the words left her mouth Jessica's head snapped to face her and she got up.

"Hey,hey,hey! Just because i barfed all over your desk doesnt mean you can make me do a presentation i didnt prepare for!" Yelled Jessica.

The whole class went silent. Then the class erupted in laughter , Serana face palmed herself and Kat tried her best not to laugh. Jessica however was getting annoyed.

"Whats so funny?" she demanded. Serana tugged on her shirt , trying to get her to sit down but failing.

Mrs.A stopped laughing and answered her.

"Whats funny Jessica is that i wasnt talking about you presenting, your not the only Schnee on the planet. Your mother is on her way to give us a presentation on dust."

Jessica's face grew an annoyed expression.

"Aw are you fucking kidding me?"

"Watch your language young lady! Or ill send you to the principle!" Warned mrs.A. Jessica rolled her eyes.

"It would be a lot better down there." mumbled Jessica. Mrs.A raised an eyebrow.

"What was that? something you want to share?" said mrs.A calmly with a hand on her hip. Jessica grew a mischievous smile. The class grew so quiet you could her a pin drop.

 _'When Mrs.A put her hand on her hip and grows sassy, and Jessica gets a big shit eating grin. Its the sign that one of their legendary screaming matches is about to ensue, and boy oh boy are they a show to watch.'_

"Actually yes, i was just thinking of how good it would look , for you to take that vomit covered desk and shove it right up your-" Jessica was cut off by Serana clasping a hand around her mouth and forcing her to sit down.

"She didnt say anything mrs.A , she just likes talking to herself." said Serana.

Mrs.A grew a smirk and nodded.

"Thats what i thought."

Serana nodded and took her seat next to a Steamed white haired girl glaring at her.

"Why did you stop me?!" Hissed Jessica.

"Your mom is going to be here any minute. Can you imagine the lecture you would get if she caught you yelling and insulting a teacher?" asked Serana.

Jessica took a minute to process what her friend said. Then her face turned into a embarrassed expression.

"Your right...Thanks i guess." said Jessica with red cheeks.

"No problem" responded Serana with a smirk.

Then there was a knock at the door. Mrs.A jumped a little. She then turned and gave a quick warning to the class to be on their best behavior. Specifically looking at Jessica who grinned.

When mrs.A opened the door , Weiss Schnee, CEO of the Schnee dust company and unofficial huntresse, was standing on the other side.

Authors note:Sorry for the huge hiatus kinda lost an interest to write for a little bit , really hate it when that happens.


	8. Chapter 7

When Weiss entered the classroom with a smile but that soon changed to a wince as she blocked her nose with her hand.

"What on earth is that smell?" she asked . Mrs.A grew red and her heart rate accelerated.

"Uhhhm...well, your daughter walked into class feeling sick and uhm...T-threw up on my desk m'am..." She replied nervously. Weiss slowly turned her head with a look that could kill someone, on her face, a few students felt a chill down their spines as her gaze passed them,. She turned her head until she met the sight of her white haired daughter. Instead of being terrified however, Jessica had her arm outstretched in the air waving it around like a child waving to their parents after a soccer game, and a huge smile on her face.

Serana elbowed her to get her to stop and she did,although still giggling.

Weiss sighed,closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose.

'I didnt even walk into the class Yet and she already- oh my god...' thought Weiss in annoyance. Weiss wore an all white dress that reached up to her knees and had her family crest outlined in the back. She wore white heals and had her hair tied to the side.

She inhaled sharply. And then she looked at the class and smiled.

"Good morning students, as im sure you know today i came to give you a presentation on Dust." she said professionally. She pulled her scroll and a USB . She put the usb in the scroll and a hologram of pictures and information popped up from the scroll. She layed it atop of a students desk in the front Row as she wasnt going anywhere near the teachers desk.

"Lets begin."

The presentation lasted almost the entire class but there were a few minutes left of class was essentially the students 'free time' as none of them would listen to the teacher if she started her lesson even if she tried. Through out the presentation Serana respectfully stayed quiet and listened even though she new a majority of the stuff Weiss was talking about.

' _Weiss may come off as a cold person but shes not...not entirely anyway. She's a pain in the ass sometimes just like her daughter. But she did help my mom when she needed her ,especially when my mom...you know...had me. So im nice to her and treat her like shes family.'_

Throughout the presentation some students were paying attention and others were hiding there phones from view and texting. Jessica was one of the students texting but she didnt hide it, she had her feet resting on the desk and texting on her scroll out in the open. Occasionally Weiss would shoot disappointing glances in her direction.

Serana felt bad, Weiss gives Jessica what she wants most of the time and a lot of freedom with only asking for little in return. She never understood why she acts this way towards her mom.

Serana doesn't ask for much but Ruby gives her a lot anyway and she loves her for it.

"Well thats all i have. Before i leave, does anybody have any questions?" asked Weiss. By now, most of the students started chatting with friends or texting, enjoying the last minutes of class.

Mrs.A tried clearing her throat to settle the kids down but it didnt work.

Weiss sighed and put her scroll and usb back into her pocket and was about to leave when Serana raised her hand.

Serana didnt really have a question but felt bad for her God mother.

"Did uhm...anyone ever discover where dust came from?" she asked. Weiss cleared her throat and grew a professional attitude again.

"No, no one has. Some speculate that it was created along with remnant but recent study leads to believe that it came from somewhere after the creation of remnant." explained Weiss. Serana Nodded and put her hand down.

Mrs.A looked at the clock and and saw that there were a few minutes of class left and she needed to tell them something.

"Alright class." she started, but the students werent listening .

"Hello." she tried again.

"QUIET DOWN OR YOUR NOT LEAVING WHEN THE BELL RINGS!" she yelled, all the kids quieted down and payed attention to her.

"Thank you." she said clearing her throat.

"Well , i hope some of you took notes during the presentation . I was going to assign homework for tonight on the presentation but seeing as Jessica..Ruined them, ill have to assign it too you next class."

The whole class erupted in cheers and victory screams. Then all of them started cheering.

"JESS!JESS!JESS!JESS!JESS!JESS!" They cheered loudly,Jessica stood up from her chair and waved her hand around the class and smiled as if she was at a red carpet. Mrs.A tried yelling to silence the class but her voice was drowned out.

Serana and Kat rolled their eyes but giggled at the attention their friend was getting.

Serana glanced over at Weiss and saw that she was leaning against the wall, was looking at her daughter, and was . Smiling.

'She has lots of friends.' thought Weiss.

The bell rang and the cheering went on as the students flooded out the class and into the hallway, even though Mrs.A was yelling'THE BELL DOESN'T DISMISS YOU I DO!' But fell on deaf ears.

Jessica walked out the class feeling victorious but rolled her eyes as she felt someone grab her arm and pull her to the side when she walked out the door.

"Yes mother?" Said Jessica sarcastically with faux innocence .

"Why did you puke on the teachers desk?!" hissed Weiss threw clenched still kept the innocent act.

"I told her i didnt feel good and wanted to go home. Its her fault for keeping me in there mother." Weiss rolled her eyes.

"We will further discuss this at home." said Weiss, not believing that Jessica would get sick just to get at her ...but also not putting it past her.

Jessica rolled her eyes and said 'whatever you say' before walking off with Kat by her side.

Weiss sighed.

"Hey auntie Weiss." Heard Weiss behind her. Weiss turned around and gave her a small smile.

"Hello Serana dear,how are you?"

"Im good, your presentation was ...educational." Serana said. Weiss rolled her eyes playfully.

"It wasnt anything you already didnt learn in class." responded Weiss .Serana blushed a little. A few seconds of awkward silence passed.

"Can i ask you something?" asked Weiss cutting the silence as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Of coarse." replied Serana.

"I know Jess is your best friend and you probably wont want to tell me this but...Why does Jessica seem to hate me and do everything in her power to irritate me?" Weiss asked Quietly.

Serana knew this question would have came, but wasnt expecting it so soon.

"You want the truth?" she asked with a serious expression.

"Yes." Weiss replied plainly , mentally preparing herself. Serana inhaled Sharply.

"I dont know why she does the things she does.I know that if i ever ask her about it, she will just dodge the question. When you called this morning she said that she loved you . Whether thats true or not i dont know since thats the only time i ever heard her say it, and that she complains about you very often." said Serana.

Weiss stood still, processing the information, then she closed her eyes and rubbed them tiredly.

"I...I see." said Weiss.

A single tear sliding down her pale cheek.

"But." Weiss heard Serana say and opened her eyes.

"She gets way more upset when someone insults you then when someone insults her. Its why she gets into fights and when the principal has to call you in,She tries to explain but you never want to hear it. I think she does love you and she does the things she does to get your attention."

"But why? Thanks to the things that she does i give her attention everyday and she doesnt seem to want it." said Weiss wiping the tear off her cheek. Serana shrugged.

"I dont know, that part you will have to ask her." Weiss smiled and ruffled Serana's hair a little.

"Just like your mom, always knows what to say." Serana smiled and gave Weiss a hug, one that she returned.

"I have to go now auntie Weiss, ill see you later." Serana Said picking up her bag and weapon.

"See you later dear, i might pass by and see Ruby later." Replied Weiss before Serana walked off in the halls to meet Jess and Kat.


	9. Chapter 8

Serana walked through the halls of signal, making her way to her friends chill out spot. While she was walking she thought about what Weiss had asked.

'Wonder what prompted her to ask me that? Does Jess really show that she doesnt care?' thought Serana, but debated on waiting to ask her herself.

Serana then saw Jessica and Kat at their spot. The spot was a white bench on the second floor by the window. Jessica was lying down on the bench Bag at her feet while Kat was sitting down next to her . Serana walked up to her friends and leaned against the wall.

"Why the lag?" Asked Jessica looking up while lying down. Serana shrugged while putting her bag on the bench.

"Had to pee." responded Serana. Jessica nodded and went back to whatever conversation her and Kat were in. Serana felt bad for seeing her iron skinned god mother cry .

"So, what did you guys think of Weiss's lecture?" asked Serana. Jessica scoffed and gave a simple 'sucked' .

"I dont know a lot about dust but I thought it was pretty good." Responded Kat with a smile. Serana nodded. Jessica rolled her eyes.

"Please it wasnt that good.' spat Jessica, sitting up.

"Something you wanna talk about?" asked Serana getting off the wall and crossing her arms. Jessica was taken back a bit but replied exasperatingly with 'no!'.

Serana decided to drop it for now since she knows better then anyone that getting Jessica to say or do something that she doesnt want to say or do...comes with the price of a headache.

' _Jess may be my best friend but shes still a Schnee and that means ,she could be a huge pain in the ass.'_

Serana then pulled her scroll when she felt it vibrate in her pocket. It was her mom messaging her.

Ruby: Hey sweetie, how are you?

Serana: Im doing good , something you need?

Ruby: No, just wanted to see how my baby was doing.

Serana: Im doing fine. Auntie Weiss did a presentation today in class and told me she might come see you later.

Ruby:Oh yeah she told me about did she do?

Serana: She did ok , but the class wasnt very interested in it.

Ruby:Oh thats too bad :( You remember that todays your psychiatric and that im picking you up after school?

Serana: Yeah i remember.

Ruby: Alright Baby, your probably busy so im going to let you go. I love you (^3^)

Serana: I Love you too mommy 3

When Serana put her phone in her pocket The bell Rang , signalling second period. The girls picked up their bags and walked.

"Ive got history class now, see you guys in a bit." said Kat waving goodbye to her friends.

"Later kitty Kat!...Sooooo my black haired friend, what class do we have now?" asked Jessica enthusiastically fore some reason, wrapping an arm around Serana's shoulder.

"Your not gonna like it." replied Serana in a sing song voice. Jessica rolled her eyes.

"I dont like just about everything in this school soooooo-spill."

Serana smirked.

"We got history too." Serana said, still smirking. Jessica winced but put on a brave face.

"Thats...Not to bad. could be worse." replied Jessica . Serana's smirk then turned into a huge knew the next part would get a huge reaction out of her friend. Serana stopped walking and put a hand on her hip still grinning.

"Its faunus history month." Jessica stopped in her tracks and looked at Serana with an expressionless look. She stood there blank for about five seconds before abruptly turning around and going the other direction.

"Im going home." She declared plainly.

Serana shook her head and giggled lightly.

"Pardon me princess,but either you have Alzheimers or you forgot that mama Schnee is still in the building giving lectures." The minute the words left Serana's mouth Jessica froze and it was almost visible to see her spine shiver,back still turned to Serana.

" I dont think she would be very happy if she heard you ditched school less then an hour later after you puked all over a teachers desk." Serana kept going. Jessica still stood still in the hall back turned for a moment until she turned around with a annoyed look on her face as she stomped towards Serana who was loving every moment of this.

"If i wanted to learn about animals, id go to the zoo." she said as she begrudgingly walked by Serana to their history class.

"Its just one hour, you can manage." Serana encouraged.

' _OH MY GOD! MOM GET THE CAMERA! A SCHNEE BEING RACIST!? Just kidding. A lot of people know that Jess hates faunus and no its not because of her mom. Weiss is actually ok with the faunus and is actually trying to make peace with them. But no matter how hard she tries her families past seems to keep blocking the path to peace.I dont especially like the faunus either but no where near Jessica's hatred...We didnt always hate them,we just had events that made us justified to dislike them.'_

Serana and Jessica got to the class right before the bell rang and took the two seats in the far back. Serana had put her books on the table while Jessica had slammed her face on the table. The class room was filled with students, some of them Serana knew others she sees around the school and then there was one Black haired girl by the door,looking extremely shy and nervous. Then the teacher walked in. A large older woman named .

"Hello class. Before we start learning about faunus history." Jessica groans, face still pancaked on the desk.

"Id like to introduce our new student to signal academy." said gesturing for the black haired girl by the door. The black haired girl slowly stepped away from the door and to the front of the class clearly extremely shy and nervous.

"H-hi!...I-i-im Ombra." Said the shy black haired girl to the class murmured a 'hey Ombra' . Jessica raised her head to see the new girl before slamming her head back onto the desk.A few students looked her way and raised an eyebrow but otherwise did nothing.

"Great another one of 'them'."Jessica said . Serana turned to her .

"Another one of who?" But before Jessica could answer her question spoke up.

"Now ,Ombra is already a star in faunus history from her previous school. So i thought it would be nice if one of you gave her a tour of the school." The minute the words left her mouth just about every student shot their hand up and started screaming'ME!ME!ME!NO ME MISS!' . Mrs Benar chuckled, knowing this would be the seemed to blush and smile, she thought that all the students wanted to give her the tour because they wanted to get to know her but really they just wanted the tour to get out the class.

Jessica didnt move an inch after tour guide offer, but the gears slowly moved in her she walked her around,she would get to leave the stupid she considered that she shot her hand up as fast as a bullet.

"Miss please let me take her! Id do anything to get out of here! Ill even put the textbooks away after class seductively since you clearly have a textbook fetish!" She blurted out. Serana couldnt help but cover her mouth with both hands as she laughed at the last part. The rest of the class grew quiet and processed what was said for a minute. was red but not from embarrassment but from annoyance.

"Thank you for the offer miss Schnee! But..." Her annoyed expression turned to a smirk.

Serana noticed Ombra jump a little at the mention of the name Schnee. She just assumed she was nervous about being in the same room as one of the richest person on Remnant's daughter.

"I think Serana should take Ombra around." said Mrs benar ,Serana didnt even raise her hand .But she did this specifically to piss off Jessica and oh boy did it work.

Jessica's mouth dropped and almost hit the turned to Serana and saw that her best friend had the biggest shit eating grin on her face.

"Serana Dear, come up and take the hall pass." Serana got up from her desk and when she did she heard her white haired friend hiss at her through her teeth in anger.

"You are such a slut!"

Serana turned around and gave her the middle finger .

"Later biiiitch!" She whispered back in a playful/bitchy tone.

When she turned her back and walked to the front of the class she heard Jessica slam her head on the desk again, this time hard.

As she got closer to Ombra, she started to understand what Jessica meant by 'one of them'. Ombra had long black hair with blue skin, wearing a white long sleeve shirt with black pants and of coarse the most noticeable trait when up close, black cat ears and a tail to match.

Serana didnt like faunus too much, but always gave people the benefit of the doubt first before determining whether she liked someone or not. Faunus included.

Mrs Benar gave Serana the hall pass and let them leave. While Serana left the thresh hold of the the class she blew Jessica a kiss , to which the heiress pointed the finger back.

Outside the class Ombra was standing patiently , hoping from foot to foot a little in nervousness. Serana noticed and rubbed Ombra's shoulder a little to which the cat faunus jumped a little from the contact but calmed down when she saw what she was doing.

"Relax im not going to hurt you." She said the faunus.

"Why so nervous?" Ombra shrugged a little .

"New school i guess..." Serana nodded.

"Understandable, anyways lets get moving before notices we are still out here." Said Serana Sarcastically, she noticed that she made Ombra laugh with the nickname which was a good first started walking down the hall.

"So do you want me to give you my schedule so you take me to which classes i have?" asked Ombra.

"Nope."

"Uhmm...W-why not?"

"Because if i show to every class around the school regardless of whether you have them or not. We waste time and dont have to go back to that boring class."

"Oh...I...I see." Serana glanced at her and noticed that Ombra was thinking of something.

"Hey if your the school work kinda girl i can just show you the classes you got, no biggie." said Serana. Ombra snapped out of her thoughts and shook her head.

"No no! Its fine! Its just..."

"whats on your mind ?"

"Well I...I..I forgot your name, ahah thats all." explained Ombra nervously Rubbing the back of her head. Serana wasnt buying.

"My name is Serana and come on you werent just nervous about my name were you?" Ombra blushed a little.

"Well I...Uhm...Is-uhm..." Serana gestured for her to continue.

"Uhm...Is there...Racism at this school." Ombra finally asked. Serana sighed.

"There are very few schools in Remnant where there really is 100% white fang attacks that happen almost every week doesn't help the faunus image. But, dispite what most students think, this is the best school in Vale aside from Beacon tho its rare If someones giving you a hard time ,go see a teacher and they should handle it." Explained Serana. Ombra smiled and looked hopeful and thought about making friends in the near future.

"But." Continued Serana,Popping Ombra's mental bubble.

"There are some kids here who really dont like faunus but they mostly attack or harass faunus outside school grounds. If i see them around and point em out to you so you could avoid them...Also,you should probably stay away from my best friend." Ombra's smile faded and then she got curious.

"Why stay away from your best friend? Whoever that is."

"My best friend is Jessica Schnee, you remember the white haired girl in class?" Ombra froze a little.

"O-oh I-I see..." Said Ombra looking down. Serana ran a hand through her own hair.

"Yeah she's...Well a pain in the ass cause she's a Schnee but she really hates faunus and not because of her family history , she wont attack physically unless provoked but will insult them a lot." Explained Serana.

Ombra looked like somebody told her their were no more cookies in the cookie jar...or tuna in the can in this case.

"But why? Her mom has been trying to make peace for years?"

"Her mom is, not her. I cant say why because its private but she had a 'incident' a long time ." said Serana.

"Thats sad...I thought she was very funny in history class..." Serana Shrugged.

"Nothings stopping you from being her friend,just dont be surprised if she hurts your feelings a lot." Serana glanced at Ombra and saw that she had a determined look on her face.

"Whats with the look?" asked Serana. Ombra looked deep into Serana's silver orbs with her own light blue ones.

"Im determined to be Jessica Schnee's friend and show her that faunus arent bad people!" declared Ombra.

Serana stared at her blankly for a few moments.

Then she erupted into laughter.

"HAHAHA oh my god! Thats good!" laughed Serana. after the laughing died down she saw Ombra who had a blank expression on her face.

"Oh shit your serious?" Ombra nodded profusely.

"Oh man ...welp i wish you luck. Fair warning ive been her best friend since diapers and she still gets pissy with me sometimes, and your a faunus she just met so she will probably fly off the handle instantly." Warned Serana.

Ombra smiled innocently.

"Its fine, im used to verbal abuse, happened a lot in my old neighbourhood. Serana smiled.

'Not 's kinda cool and of coarse so ADORABLE! Kat should get along with her if Jess doesnt like her...there will be problems and headaches...' thought Serana.

"Gimme your schedule." asked Serana ,hand extended out. Ombra gave Serana her schedule and Serana skimmed over it with her eyes.

"Well well, looks like your in almost all my classes and *gasp*!"

"Whats wrong?" asked Ombra a little worried. Serana had a huge grin. and showed Ombra her schedule.

"You got my grandfather and great uncle as teachers!" She said excitingly.

"Oh thats cool." Ombra smiled.

"Which means now i have a perfect reason to bother them!"

"Yea-what?" Serana grabbed Ombra by the hand and started dashing through the halls.

"Come on! first stop is my super cool drunkle!" Serana said smiling.

"Did you say Drunkle?"

Authors note:This was...quiet possibly my longest chapter in all my stories. took me 5 hours to write...Oh well! Sure paid off. Im super duper excited for Ruby VOLUME 5 TOMMOROW HOLY CRAP! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, i tried to show Serana's and Jessica's kind of relationship in this chapter. Also brownie points to the people who figure out why i named Ombra 'Ombra'...should be obviouse...SEE YA NEXT TIME (^3^)/)


	10. Chapter 9

After a quick dash in through the halls, Serana and ombra made it to Qrow's class. When they got their the door was closed but the class was empty. Serana peeked through the side window and saw Qrow asleep at his desk, book on his face ,feet on the desk and balancing on the chairs hind legs.

"Great hes sleeping and probably going through a hangover." said Serana smiling mischievously. Ombra grew a worried look.

"Shouldnt we leave him alone then? I dont want to get him upset on my first day here..." Serana looked at Ombra and then scoffed.

"Nah, its no big deal. He may look and act tough but inside hes a big ol softy." This calmed Ombra down as she sighed.

"...Besides hes probably to drubk to remember meeting you now anyway..." Serana mumbled quickly before Opening the last part worried the faunus just a little but before she could protest Serana had walked up to Qrow's desk ,cupped her hands to his ear and-

"UNCLE QROW!"

Qrow woke up abruptly,falling of his chair and landing on his knees. hands shooting to his ears to cover them from pain.

Serana giggled while Qrow winced in pain.

"Not funny..." Qrow muttered.

"Your right, its hilarious. Besides which is worse, me catching you sleeping in class hungover or the principle catching you?"

Qrow chuckled and gave her a 'good point'. Qrow got up to his feet.

"Speaking of getting into trouble, what are you doing out of class young lady?" Serana rolled her eyes.

"Secret white fang agent. Going around strategic points of the school and planting bombs." replied Serana ,voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh,Its about time you reveal your day job. Now what are you really here for?You and your friend by the door sneaking into an empty class to make out?" asked Qrow rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Ombra blushed heavily and even choked on her breath while Serana just rolled her eyes.

"I bet you'd like to watch that but no. Im Showing the new girl around and she had the 'misfortune' of getting you as a teacher." Said Serana, putting extra emphasis on misfortune.

Qrow slowly moved his hands away from his eyes to stare at he met her gaze she had a wide grin on her face. Then Qrow chuckled.

"Hehe, how long have you been waiting to use that one?"

"Many generations and her name's Ombra, She's shy and quiet so your favourite kind of student." Qrow turned his attention to Ombra who was still blushing from his previous comment.

"Alright kid, I have one very important question for you.A question that will determine whether you pass or fail this class." Qrow said in a serious tone ,walking up to her,faces mere inches apart. Ombra's heart started racing She could smell the alcohol in his breath . she looked at Serana to see if this was just a joke but Serana had a seriouse expression on her face.

"W-w-what is it?"Asked Ombra nervously. Qrow walked up to Ombra who was still by the door,leaned in and looked her in the eye.

"You wouldn't wake a poor guy up while hes got a hangover would you?" Ombra was takin back and blinked .

"Uhhm...what?"

"Well you see, I get drunk. A LOT. So naturally, i get hungover and little missy here." Qrow gestured to Serana.

"Finds it hilarious to see a hungover man in pain. So i just want to know if ill have another student like my niece." Qrow explained tiredly.

"I...uhm,wont wake you up when you have a hang over?" said Ombra , still unsure if this is a joke or not. Qrow sighed a relief.

"Good." said Qrow. Qrow gave Ombra a smile and extended his hand.

"Welcome to signal academy." Ombra shook his hand and replied 'thanks'.

All was good and Serana decided it was the perfect time to burst the bubble, She taped on Qrow's shoulder, a shit eating grin on her face.

"Hate to break it to you old man, but she's in my class with you." Once the words left her mouth Qrow dropped to his knees and felt defeated.

"Oh man...And i thought you and that Schnee kid were enough...now you got a third wheel."

Serana walked up to Qrow and ruffled his hair.

"Relax,She doesnt seem like the type to join in on our shenanigans. Your safe this time." Serana said jokingly.

"That makes me feel better..." Qrow mumbled. Serana helped Qrow up to his feet.

"Come on Qrow, go home and get some sleep. Mom should be home if you need if you need her." Said Serana in a caring tone. Qrow chuckled.

"Ive got stuff to write out here and a class to teach kiddo, I cant just leave."

"Liar, go home you need some rest." Qrow sighed and looked away.

"...Im not old..." He said in a low pained tone.

"I never said that, all i said is you need some rest. Old or young everyone needs it." said Serana. Qrow smiled .

"Fine. Let me pack up and ill you at home kid." Said Qrow turning to pack his stuff into his bag. Serana gave him a worried look before turning around and stopping by the door. She looked at him one more time.

"See you later Qrow." She said . After that Her and Ombra were in the halls again. Serana Pulled out her scroll and called someone.

"Who are you calling?" asked Ombra. Before she could get an answer, someone picked up on the other end.

"Hey mom...Nothing, I just found uncle Qrow you know...hungover... I told him that he should go home and get some rest...Yeah,hes also getting moody because hes getting old again...Yeah...Just letting you know...Ok, I love you too, Bye." Serana hung up.

"Your mom coming to get your uncle?" asked Ombra curiously. Serana shook her head.

"No he can fly home. Just letting my mom know hes on his way to let him in and to let him in ,he always loses the house key." Explained Serana. Ombra raised an eyebrow.

"Did you say he could fly home, Like is that his semblance? And he lives with you?"

"Flying is part of his semblance. And i wouldnt really call it 'living' , hes got a room in the basement but he's never home, he doesnt really like being too close to me or my mom because of his semblance. So hes usually here,at the bar or doing some mission for beacons headmaster." Explained Serana.

When she turned her head to look at Ombra, she saw that here eyes were wide and sparkling and that she had a huge smile on her face.

"Oh my god his semblance is flight! Hes so lucky!" Exclaimed Ombra. Seeming only to register the first half of Serana sentence.

'Yeah...Lucky...right.' Thought Serana.

"Do the students ever jump on him for a ride?" asked Ombra.

"Pervert." Replied Serana plainly. Ombra gave her a puzzled look before the gears started turning in her head and she blushed a deep crimson.

"N-not like that! Your the pervert for thinking that!" Stammered Ombra, Serana laughed.

She may have just met this girl , but Serana found that she started to like if she is a faunus. Just a while ago Ombra was a shy girl who was so nervous she jumped at Serana's touch, now she was asking if some old guy took students for rides. Serana only hoped that Jessica liked her too...however slim the chances of that being.

"Alright pedophile, Ill show my grandpa next and dont worry hes not as exciting as my Uncle is. Hes got thick muscles but is a giant teddy bear on the inside."

Ombra nodded.

It didnt take to long to get to Tai's class since his and Qrow's classes were close by.

When they got to Tai's class the door was closed. Ombra peered through the side window and saw that he was at the centre of class giving a lecture of some sort while the students watched him and listened.

"He's teaching. Maybe we should come here lat-"

BANG BANG BANG BANG!

The sound of Serana's fist banging on door echoed through the silent hallway.

"Waitings overrated eh?" Commented Ombra.

After the banging, Tai's voice was silent for a few seconds before he started talking again. Serana rolled her eyes.

"Alright old man, you asked for this..." whispered Serana. Ombra grew a little worried, in the short time she knew her, Ombra knew that Serana was dramatic.

Serana took the hall pass that her teacher gave her and put it in her palm . She made a fist with her free hand and hovered it over the door. She glanced at Ombra.

"Put your best cop face on."

"My best wha-"

BANG BANG BANG BANG!

"Taiyang Xiao Long! Vale police! We have reason to believe you are part of a male prostitution ring. Come quietly or we will have to bring multiple me to restrain those big juicy ,delicious, ripped pieces of meat you call arms." Said Serana , sarcastically acting like a police officer.

Serana and Ombra heard the students laughing and large heavy footsteps coming from the the door opened halfway, Tai popped his head through the space that was open, he was red from embarrassment.

"Serana, Im in the middle of a class i cant do talk right-" Serana cut her grandfather off by flashing the hall pass in her hand as if it was a police badge. Tai raised his eyebrow and looked at Ombra.

"Oh! Im sorry. Hello,my name is Taiyang Xiao Long." Tai said Extending his hand.

"Welcome to signal."

Ombra shook his hand and said.

"Thank you sir."

Tai nodded and then turned his head to look at Serana.

"Im sorry sweetie id love to stay and chat but im in the middle of class." Explained Tai. Serana rolled her eyes playfully.

"Ok mr Xiao Long. Just remember , the police are heavily interested in the male prostitution ring you work for." Said Serana sarcastically,turning to leave. Tai rubbed his temple and sighed.

"Oh no, my cover is blown." He replied sarcastically before he closed the door.

Serana and Ombra walked a few feet down the hall.

"Well that wasnt as exciting as i hoped. Oh well. Ill show you the cafeteria now since its lunch in like one period." said Serana. Then the speakers echoed through the hall to the sounds of a man clearing his throat.

" Would Ombra belladonna please report to the office please, thank you." Serana froze.

'No...fucking...way...' she thought.

" Oh sorry, guess i have to go...But ill see you later, right?" asked Ombra, clutching the strap of her backpack. Serana ignored her question.

"Is your moms name Blake?" asked Serana plainly, gone was her cheery and warm demeanour. Ombra sensed something off.

"Uhmm, yeah?...why?" Serana stood there silently,expressionless. The atmosphere was getting awkward and Ombra started to feel a radiance of anger eminating from Serana and debated just to start walking towards the office quickly.

"You should go... dont want to keep them waiting..." said Serana quietly. Ombra nodded timidly and started to walk quickly to the office . She entered the school by the office so she knew where it was. A shiver went up the faunus spine , she could feel the icy glare Serana was shooting her but never turned around to look back.

When Ombra turned a corner in the hallway and was out of Serana's sight. Serana let out a long sigh.

'Well, there goes a new friend...To bad, i thought she was pretty nice too.' thought Serana. She turned around and started walking back towards her class but turned around one last time and glacned to where Ombra was a few seconds ago.

'Blake,Blake,Blake...Ran away from your past,your problems and your friend when she needed you. How could you possibly stay around for a kid?' Serana thought.

Authors note: Ok who else watched the rwby volume 1-4 marathon last friday and watched the first ep of volume 5 on saturday?! CAUSE I KNOW I DID! (^3^)/)

But aside from that hope you enjoyed this chapter, next chapter we are going back to the past with whats left of team RWBY. See ya next time!


	11. Chapter 10

*Team RWBY's day after Yang's accident.*

Weiss's scroll vibrated near her pillow .Weiss stirred awake slowly and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She turned on her side and saw the blinking '8:00 AM'

On her scrolls screen .Weiss hit the stop button on the alarm and stretched smiling.

'Feeew...Thank god im awake.I had a terrible nightmare last night.' Thought Weiss getting out of bed. Weiss quickly changed from her pyjamas to her school outfit quickly.

'Yang going into a coma...as if!' Thought Weiss glancing up at Yang's bed. She did a double take when she saw that the bed was empty.

'Hmm...guess she got up early?' Weiss shrugged at the thought and turned to her side of the dorm. She stood on the edge of her bed to reach Ruby's bed.

"Ruby, get up .Its time to get ready for classes." said Weiss nudging Ruby, who was curled up into a ball and had the blanket cover her entire frame.

Weiss raised an eyebrow when she heard Ruby say.

"Leave me alone ..." in a quiet tone that was slightly muffled due to the blanket being covering her. Weiss crossed her arms and rolled her eyes .

"Fine. You can explain to professor Port why your late." Said Weiss in a annoyed way. She stepped down from her bed and walked to the side of Blake's bed. Blake was facing the wall so her back was towards Weiss.

"Blake, wake up." Said Weiss nudging Blake's back with her hand. Without even turning turning to look at Weiss, Blake said

"Im going to skip classes today..."

Weiss was shocked. Ruby not wanting to get out of bed is one thing but Blake skipping classes...Unheard of!

"Wha- why?" asked Weiss. Blake slowly turned over to glare at Weiss.

"Are you serious? My partner is in a coma and I want some time alone." Replied Blake in a annoyed tone. Weiss 's eyes grew wide.

"W-what did you just say?"Asked Weiss before she stood on the edge of Blake's bed and saw that Yang's bed was made. Something that she never did after she woke up.

A shiver went down Weiss's spine. Her face grew pale-er and she fell to the floor landing on her butt because her legs were numb all of a sudden.

"No...That...That wasnt just a dream." muttered Weiss, wide eyed with fear.

"No it wasnt...If your going to go to class take Ruby with you. I dont really want to see her right now." spat Blake, turning back to face the wall.

Weiss could sense the hostility in her words but decided against questioning it as she wanted to get her emotions in check first.

Weiss got up from the floor and slowly made her way to Ruby's bed.

"Ruby...Are you okay?" She asked her partner standing on the edge of her bed.

"No Weiss..." she heard Ruby's muffled reply through the blanket.

Weiss has never once in her life had to deal with a depressed person so the task of comforting someone was completely new to her.

"Ok...Do you want to go to classes with me today? Maybe that will do you some good?" tried Weiss.

"No Weiss..." she heard her partner say again.

"Ok...well im going to go to class with team JNPR, message me if you need something ok?"

She didnt hear Ruby reply. She sighed, picked up her books and left the dorm, glancing one last time at Ruby's bed. When she turned around after closing the door, she saw that Team JNPR's door was opened and all of their heads sticking out with sympathetic expressions.

"Hey Weiss...Are the rumours true? Is Yang..." Jaune trailed off. Weiss wrapped her arms around her books and looked down.

"Shes uhm...shes..." Weiss lip began to quiver and Pyrrha walked up to her and gave her a warm hug. Weiss dropped her books and hugged her back. Weiss cried for the first time since seeing Yang in the infirmary.

Pyrrha rubbed Weiss's back slowly.

"There , there..." Pyrrha murmured in Weiss's ear. Nora gave Ren a sad look and he put his arm around her , Jaune grew pale and leaned against the wall for support.

They were all thinking it and wanted to ask the burning question. What happened? But they all knew that now wasn't the time.

"Are Ruby and Blake ok?" asked Pyrrha. Weiss broke from the comforting hug and wiped the tears out of her eyes with her sleeve.

"No. Ruby is taking this very very hard *sniffle* Thats to be expected, they're sisters and very close...I think Blake is upset at Ruby , but i dont know why." Explained Weiss.

Weiss bent down to pick up her books but Jaune stopped her.

"I got it." The blonde said ,quickly grabbing the books off the floor and handing them to Weiss.

"Thank you." said Weiss, Jaune nodded.

"You sure you want to go to classes?" Asked Pyrrha, putting a hand on Weiss shoulder.

"Yes. I need something to take my mind off of this. Between Me ,Ruby and Blake I have to be the strong one." Said Weiss,Wiping away more tears and put on a strong face. Jaune looked at Team RWBY's door worryingly.

"Should we wait for them?" Asked Jaune. Weiss shook her head.

"No. They didnt even want to get out of bed." Explained Weiss. Jaune hesitated and then looked back at the door.

"You guys go on ahead .Im going to wait for them. Said Jaune, the rest of his team glanced at each other.

"Thats nice of you Jaune,but they may be there for a while..."Said Weiss. Jaune grew a serious expression.

"I know, they can take all the time they need, and when they are ready .They wont be alone." Stated Jaune. His friends smiled at him.

"Thats admirable of you Jaune. Ill copy notes so you can read them later." Said Pyrrha. Nora,Ren,Pyrrha and Weiss began walking to class. When Jaune saw his friends turn the corner of the hallway, he sighed and sat down back against the wall,watching his friends dorm door patiently.

After around an hour of waiting. Jaune heard some movement inside the dorm room. After a few minutes, Blake came out the dorm room wearing her usual outfit and a very tired expression.

"Blake!"

Jaune jumped to his feet quickly,nearly falling on himself.

"Blake! Hey, how are you doing?" Blake stopped and looked at him with a blank expression and tired eyes.

"Im great, my partner is in a coma . What could possible be wrong?" Grumbled Blake sarcasm and annoyance dripping in her voice. Jaune felt embarrassed with the stupid question.

"Uhm...where are you going?" He tried again.

"The library."

"... is Ruby ok?" Asked Jaune. Blake scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"I don't know , I don't probably still crying in bed. She kept us up all we done here?" Spat Blake. Jaune nodded,and stepped out of her way.A few seconds later Jaune called out to her.

Blake turned around ,clearly very annoyed and raised an eyebrow.

"If you ever need to talk,im here for you." Said Jaune. Blake didn't even respond, she just turned around and kept on walking.

'Weiss was right ... Blake is upset. But why at Ruby?' thought Jaune. He turned around and noticed that Blake left the door open. Jaune was very worried about Ruby,he knew how close she is with Yang and was probably a mess right now.

"Ruby?" He called out softly. Jaune didn't hear a reply, but he did hear the sound of bed sheets being shuffled a little. Jaune looked up at Ruby's bed and saw the covers lump up a bit. Jaune stood on the edge of Weiss's bed to reach Ruby.

"Ruby,are you okay?"

"...go away..." It was muffled but Jaune heard it.

"Ruby...I know your going through a tough time right now. I just can't stand the thought of you sad. Is there anything i can do to help?" asked Jaune. Ruby popped her head out from under the covers.

"Oh...Its you...I thought you were Weiss...She's not the best with sensitive situations..." Said Ruby sadly. Ruby had red and puffy eyes from crying most of the had tear marks down her cheeks and the top of her pajama shirt was wet.

To most,Ruby looked like a mess, but Jaune didn't care right now.

"Hey Ruby." Jaune said softly , wiping away the tears on Ruby's cheeks with his took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Is Weiss and Blake here?" Asked Ruby. Jaune shook his head.

"No,Weiss went to class with Pyrrha, Ren and went to the library." Explained Jaune. Ruby responded with a soft 'ok' and sniffled a bit. Jaune felt so bad. Every time he saw Ruby, she was energetic, confidant and determined to do good. Jaune never thought he would see her like this.

"Can you stay with me? I...I dont want to be alone." Said Ruby,wrapping her arms around herself.

"Of coarse. Ill stay with you as long as you want." Said Jaune with a warm smile. Ruby scooted over to give the blond some space. Jaune climbed up on the bed that was supported by rope and lied down next to Ruby. Jaune put his arm around Ruby and Ruby rested her head on Jaune's shoulder.

"Its all my fault..." Said Ruby softly."No its not ,Ruby. "

"Yes it is...I was to stupid to check how many bullets i had left and to slow to react..."

"We all just stood there Ruby. None of us were able to do something."

"But if i did something, Yang would be here and not...not in a coma...I should of been the one to get hurt..." Ruby barely whispered the last part, but Jaune picked it up.

Jaune looked at his red haired friend and gave a look of sympathy.

"Dont be so hard on yourself Ruby. If Yang was awake she would want you to be happy." Said Jaune.

"If I wasn't so pathetic Yang would be awake..." Said Ruby plainly.

Jaune frowned.

"Do you wanna get some fresh air?I know a place that will cheer you up." Offered Jaune. Ruby sighed but shrugged.

"Sure, why not." Jaune hopped off of Ruby's bed and then helped her down. He then waited outside the dorm room while Ruby got changed. Shortly after, Ruby came out the dorm room in her usual outfit with her hood up.

"You look good." said Jaune with a smile. Ruby frowned and shrugged.

Jaune and Ruby began walking out the dorm halls of beacon, Ruby following Jaune.

"...Where are we going?" asked Ruby. Jaune smirked.

"Somewhere special." Replied Jaune. While they walked a few students noticed Ruby and gave her some sympathetic glances. Ruby either ignored or didnt see any of them.

After a short walk through beacon's courtyard. Ruby and Jaune arrived at beacon,s flower garden.

The garden is a place for the botanist student's and teachers who spend some free time planting exotic flowers . The garden was a large space of dirt filled with different flowers, from tulips, daisy's,lilies,orchid's and of coarse, roses. The patches of dirt and flowers were separated by a stone walkway that leads to the center. At the center is a fountain and a few stone benches.

A small smile crept onto Ruby's face.

"Its so pretty." Commented Ruby.

"Im pretty sure I dont need to ask what bench you want to sit it." Said Jaune gesturing to the bench that has a huge bush of roses directly infront of it.

Ruby giggled and nodded. They took a seat on the bench. They sat in silence for a few minutes, just looking at the beautiful array of colours around them. Then Ruby spoke up.

"Uhm Jaune?...This is pretty and all but,how is this supposed to make me feel better?" Asked Ruby.

"Well I come here sometimes to relax, i thought it would help you a little bit." Said Jaune.

"..And theres also something important I need to tell you." Added Jaune. Ruby raised an eyebrow slightly.

"...Can you keep a secret?" asked Jaune.

"Of coarse." Replied Ruby.

"Ok...So you know I want to be a huntsmen to be a hero right...even though i barely hold my own in a fight...?"

"Yeah?"

"Well...theres also a second reason." Ruby's eyes perked up at Jaune with curiosity.

"Whats the second reason?" Asked Ruby.

"Well you also know that I have seven sisters right?"

"Yeah."

"The oldest of my sisters who's name is Jana, was Huntress. 5 years ago,on my mom's birthday, there was low level mission available, just a single beowolf spotted roaming near the city. Nothing special, just about any huntsmen or huntress could take on a single beowolf. My sisters best friend took the mission and asked my sister if she wanted to tag along just for fun. My sister wanted to go but also wanted to be with my mom because it was her birthday. She asked my mom If she wanted her to stay or go." Explained Jaune.

Ruby was very interested with Jaune's story.

"My mom said that she could go, an hour without her wouldnt kill her...Little did she know,that she would never comeback from that mission." said Jaune in a sad tone.

Ruby's eyes widened.

"W...What happened?" asked Ruby.

"Its like Oobleck says, not all grimm are mindless, a few of them get smart...Turns out that one grimm by the city was smart. It intentionally roamed near the city alone to have a rookie rank Huntsmen get called out to kill it. When my sister and her friend found it. It ran back into the woods, it didnt run far enough for my sister and her friend to let it go, but it ran far enough for...for..." A small tear ran down Jaune's cheek, Ruby gave him a frown and gently wiped away the tear with her hand.

"Far enough to what?" Asked Ruby quietly, rubbing Jaune's arm comfortingly.

"...Far enough for the beowolves pack to be waiting for their bait to get back...Before they realised it was too late...They were overwhelmed...Only her best friend made it out..."

"Jaune im so sorry..." Said Ruby sadly, Wrapping her tiny arms around Jaune's torso, Jaune replied by putting and arm around Ruby. Ruby knew the the pain of losing a family member better then anyone...

"After that my mom just shut down. She blamed herself for Jana's death. She always says 'If only I said for her to stay, she would still be here.' Her being depressed was hard on all of us, losing my sister was hard, but my family seeing my mom hurt every single day,was also hurt us to see her like that. She is better today, but never fully like she used to be." Explained Jaune in a low,sad tone.

"That must have been terrible for you..." Sympathised Ruby, arms still around Jaune.

"It was...But Ruby, do you see why im telling you this story?" Asked Jaune, getting his usual tone back.

"Kind of." Replied Ruby.

"Im telling you this because you cant blame yourself for something thats not your fault." Ruby frowned and let go of Jaune.

"But it is my fault. If I only checked my ammo Yang wouldn't be in the hospital..." Said Ruby sadly, looking away slightly.

"Ruby, do you think its my mom's fault for my sisters death just because she said she said Yes to my sister going on a quick mission?" Asked Jaune.

"...no." replied Ruby shyly.

"So if she shouldnt be blamed for saying yes. Why should you be blamed for forgetting how many shots you fired? My mom wasnt the one that killed my sister it was the grimm, and it wasnt you that hurt Yang, it was the grimm. She didnt know my sister was walking into a trap and you didnt know your gun wouldnt fire." Said Jaune in an inspiring way. Ruby perked her head up and looked at Jaune, processing what he just said in her mind.

And then for the first time since Yang was hospitalised. Ruby smiled. She realised that Jaune was right .

"Your right Jaune...It isnt my fault." Said Ruby. Jaune smiled and rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Glad you finally realised that. Also, your lucky, you have something that I dont." Said Jaune with a small gave him a puzzled look.

"What do i have?" She asked.

"A chance." Jaune replied . Ruby didnt really understand and still had a confused expression, Jaune noticed this and began to elaborate.

"Ruby. My sister is not coming . Yours can. A coma isnt death, just means shes gonna take a really long nap. Yang is strong , she will wake up soon and go back to being a part of team RWBY. Then you can look back at all the stress and guilt and just have a laugh." Said Jaune. Ruby smiled and rested her head on Jaune's shoulder while Jaune kept his arm around Ruby.

They sat there silently for a few minutes, admiring the beauty of the roses and sunflowers in front of them.

"Thanks for cheering me up,vomit boy."

"Anytime crater face."

Authors note: Have massive headache...will write note tommorow...important stuff to say...


	12. Chapter 11

Serana returned to her history class and opened the door. Miss Benar was in the middle of explaining something from a textbook and looked up at Serana from her desk.

"Welcome back Serana. I assume you and Ombra heard the intercom and shes at the office?"

Serana replied with a dry 'yup' , and walked back to her seat next to Jessica , who looked bored out of her perked up when she noticed her silver eyed friend had an air of anger around her.

"Something up?" Whispered Jessica, while miss Benar continued with her lesson.

"Ill tell you later."Whispered Serana , Jessica nodded and placed her head on the table and tried to sleep. Serana Sat down arms crossed and tried to focus on what mrs Benar was saying but she found herself getting distracted with anger.

'I need a cigarette...' thought Serana as she put her head down on her desk and stared at the clock, hoping it would pass faster.

Luckily while Serana was showing Ombra around a lot of time passed, so there wasnt much time of class left.

When The bell rang Serana and Jessica grabbed their stuff and walked out the class door with the rest of the students. Mrs Benar was shouting something about studying for a test next week but nobody seemed to care.

"God that class sucked ass! So what were you going to tell me?: Asked Jessica.

Serana was about to open her mouth to say something but was interrupted as someone had bumped into Jessica on purpose.

Jessica fell back a bit but caught her balance . She has dropped a few of her books but Serana quickly caught it before they hit the ground.

Jessica looked up and was about to yell at whichever neanderthal had knocked into her, but when she looked up, she narrowed her eyes in annoyance at who she saw in front of her.

Serana looked up and rolled her eyes.

'Here we fucking go.' thought Serana.

There stood in front of them was Pheobe, a short blond girl with bright blue eyes, pale skin and sported an shit eating grin. She had on a purple t shirt with jeans.

"Watch where your going Schnee." She chuckled.

Next to Pheobe was her right hand bitch Mei. Mei had long brown hair, Brown eyes and an annoying fucking laugh.

On Pheobe's otherside there was Laura. Laura was tall, Had long black hair, bright green eyes, she was slender and had amazing curves. She always wore something black.

' _Aaaaaaand here you get to meet the biggest bitch in school. Think of the most generic rich bimbo you see on tv and that pretty much sums up Pheobe . Mei is practically her shadow, they are always together and agrees with whatever the hell Pheobe says and does. If Pheobe jumped off a bridge, Mei would jump right after her. Laura has always been the quiet one of the three, to be honest I cant really think of anything bad about her, she never instigates when Pheobe targets Jess or defends her friend whenever Jess insults Pheobe. I must say that i do the same, I usually let Jess and Pheobe fight it out and only step in when shit gets both can be ridicoulous sometimes...This 'rivalry' or whatever the hell you want to call it has gone on as far as i can remember in kindergarden.'_

 _"_ Kind of hard not to bump into that fat ass of yours. Takes up half the hallway." Retorted Jessica, grabbing her books that Serana held out for her. Pheobe and Mei gasped dramatically.

"Ill take a fat ass over a flat chest like you any day." Sneered Pheobe with a grin. Serana extended her hand, getting ready to pull on the back of Jessica's shirt before she lunged at Pheobe for the flat chest comment but to Serana's smirked instead.

"Ill take a flat chest over those fake Balloons you have." She snapped back coolly. Pheobe immediatly blushed a deep red and covered her chest with her arms.

"How the fuck do you know they are fake?!" Demanded the blonde. Jessica put a hand on her hip and snickered.

"I didnt...But now I do. You and your sluts better get out of my face before I suddenly feel an urge to start telling everyone about your balloon titties." Said Jessice. Pheobe replied with a ' whatever bitch' and began to walk away . Mei followed right behind her and giving Jessica the middle finger. Laura soon followed her friends but spared a quick glance at Serana before leaving.

"Yum! Deliciouse blackmail material! So what is it you were going to tell me Ser?" Asked Jessica.

Serana opened her mouth and was once again interrupted. This time by a teacher.

"Dont you two have a class to be in?" Some snarky teacher asked them in a bitchy tone. In her head she wanted to say 'Dont you have dick that needs sucking?' But wasnt in the mood for a weeks detention so she settled for.

"Yes were just going there." The teacher nodded in a 'im far more superior then you' way and walked off.

"Lets get to class before another bitch bothers us again." Said Serana in a annoyed tone as the two began to walk again.

"Roar. Someones in a bitchy mood all of a sudden. You on your period?"

"No." Replied Serana dryly. Jessica paused and then held Serana's hand.

"Look, whatever it is that got you mad, we will get through it ok?" Jessica said comfortingly. Serana didnt respond. Instead she rested her head on her best friends shoulder.

"Its not that big of an issue, but it really pisses me off." Said Serana.

"I understand. Dont worry, im sure it will be fine." Responded Jessica.

Serana and Jessica then arrived at their english class right on time. When they got in they noticed that their was a substitute teacher and sighed a relief.

'Free period' Jessica and Serana thought in unison. The two girls made their way to an empty corner of the class where Kat was waiting for them and saved them seats.

"Whats up kitty kat?" Asked Jessica. Kat just shrugged and replied.

"Nothing much. How was your last class?" Jessica gagged sarcastically.

"History sucked way more then usual. This bitch left me to die of boredom all alone while she played tour guide with some new kid." Said Jessica Gesturing to Serana with her thumb.

Kat turned and gave Serana a warm smile.

"You showed the new girl around? Thats really nice of you." Kat said. Serana turned her head a little to hide the slight blush on her cheeks.

"It was nothing..." She murmured.

Serana and Jessica sat down on either side of Kat.

"Did you guys here about the missing students?" Asked Kat. Serana shook her head.

"No what happened?" Asked Serana. Meanwhile the substitute teacher was trying to get everyone to stop talking and do some work sheet she handed out.

' _There are few things funnier then Substitutes that actually think students take them seriously.'_

"Well in second period, a cop stopped by to tell us that three kids, all a year younger then us have been missing for a few days now. Barely any clues, when they asked the parents all they could find out was that they have been acting irregularly for the past month and have been coming home back from school much later then usual and when asked they say they were finishing something at witnesses say they saw them leave here early everyday." Explained Kat.

Serana was listening intently out of curiosity while Jessica had her feet on the desk and texting away.

"Thats pretty heavy. I hope they get found soon." Said Serana softly. Kat nodded in agreement.

Then throughout the wave of the classroom chatting and the sub trying to get everyone's attention, there was a knock on the door.

The classroom continued chatting while the substitute teacher went to answer the door.

"Hello? Are you in this class?" The sub asked.

"Yes im-"

"Why are you so late?! do i have to give you a detention?"

"No no please! This is my first day, it took me a while to find this class." Said the little girl sheepishly. Serana's ears perked up at the sound of ' first day' and looked up to see a small,black haired girl with cat ears.

'no...seriously?' she thought to herself. The substitute teacher then let Ombra in. Kat looked up.

"Hey, is that the new girl Ser?" Asked Kat. Serana didnt answer. All she did was have an expression of a mix of shock and annoyance at the same time,while glaring at Ombra. At the mention of the new girl Jessica slammed her scroll on the desk and grew an annoyed expression too and also glared at Ombra.

Ombra scanned the room nervously but then spotted Serana and waved at her energetically. Serana gave a weak and reluctant wave back and Ombra started to walk towards the three girls.

"Oh shit she is coming this way! Quick Kat, pretend your having a heart attack!" Whispered Jess through her teeth. Kat rolled her eyes.

"Shush Jess, she seems nice, dont scare her away. Faunus or not." replied Kat. Jessica groaned. Ombra then walked up and stood infront of Kat's desk smiling.

"Hey Serana its good to see you again! I forgot to say this before but thanks for the tour, it was fun." Said Ombra enthusiastically with a big smile.

"Yeah, no problem..." Said Serana flatly. Kat raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Kat then stood up from her chair and smiled.

"Hey there, Im kat. Whats your name?"

"Im Ombra! Nice to meet you Kat." Replied Ombra joyfully.

"Nice to meet you too Ombra. So i heard Serana gave you a tour around the school but have you met the ice queen yet?" Asked Kat gesturing towards the grumpy Schnee.

"If you did i hope she didnt offend you..."

Ombra shook her head.

"I didnt get a chance to get introduced to Jessica. But she did say a funny joke in class." Responded Ombra. Kat grew pale.

"...And what joke was they?" Kat asked.

"She said if the teacher let her take me on the school tour she would put away the textbooks in history class away seductively because the teacher had a textbook fetish." Said Ombra in a matter of fact way. Serana and Jessica snickered a little at the memory while Kat flicked Jessica's ear .

"Ow!"

"...Im so sorry that was the first thing you ever heard come out of her mouth." Said Kat apologetically. Ombra waved her off.

"No no, its fine. It was funny."

"...Did she say anything else? Anything particularly...Racist?" Asked Kat. Ombra shook her head.

"Nope." Kat sighed of relief.

"Ok good...Here take my seat next to Jess and Serana." Offered Kat.

"What?!" Said Jessica and Serana in unison. Ombra grew an excited expression.

"Really!?" Squeaked Ombra with excitement.

Kat smiled.

"Of coarse. Ive been sitting all day long and need to stand a little bit." Said Kat getting up. Serana and Jessica gave the international expression of 'Nani?!' while Kat walked to the front of the desks to stand and Ombra skipped to the seat.

The cat faunus sat down with a large smile and wide sparkling amber eyes looking at Jessica. Jessica reacted by sliding her seat a few inches back with a look of annoyance written all over her face. Serana leaned her head against the wall and closed to rest a little, trying to not explode at the Faunus sitting a few inches next to her.

"Way to close pussy cat. One litter box space between us at all times." Jabbed Jessica. Kat instantly reacted.

"Jess,be nice!" Hissed Kat through her teeth. Ombra waved her off and smiled.

"No no, its fine. I get stuff like this all the time. Insults are a lot better then beatings thats for sure." Said Ombra, still sporting a tiny smile with her sparkly amber eyes.

Kat felt a small pang in her chest after hearing that and gave Ombra a sympathetic look, while Jessica just rolled her eyes.

"Im...sorry to hear that." Said Kat, Ombra nodded then turned back to Jessica.

"I can tell you already don't like my kind. But ill show that we arent all like the ruthless white fang members you see on the news. Ill also try and be the best faunus friend you will ever have!" Said Ombra , her sentence filled with conviction and enthusiasm.

Jessica stared at her plainly fore a few seconds...and then bursted out laughing.

"Hahahah!...Oh my god im gonna cry-ok that was good. Did Serana put you up to this cause that is some funny shit." Replied Jessica holding her stomach.

Jessica's laughter started dying down after she realized that Ombra was still smiling with conviction and Serana wasnt laughing at all,in fact she wasnt even paying attention to what was going on.

"Wait, your fucking serious?!" Snapped Jessica.

"Jess! Be nice!" Hissed Kat.

Meanwhile Ombra was still smiling innocently.

"...Uhm Ombra , I need a drink of water. Maybe i can get us excused so we could chat a bit more?" Offered Kat knowing that the conversation with Jess wasnt going anywhere.

Ombra thought for a minute, but ultimately decided why not.

"Sure!" She said with a bright smile , getting up and walking to the teachers desk with Kat. Meanwhile Serana was starring up at the ceiling in deep thought until Jessica nudged her in the ribs.

"Ow." Serana responded blankly. Jessica rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair, putting an arm around her best friend.

"So whats the deal with you and the new girl? I know I hate those animals but you only dislike them. Why so much negative energy towards this one, even though she is completely annoying?" Asked Jessica. Serana hesitated, but looked back up at the ceiling and responded.

"Shes Blake's kid."

Jessica leaned forward in her chair,eyes wide with shock.

"Shut the fuck up! The Blake from beacon? The Blake who runs away from all her problems?" Asked Jessica bewildered.

"Yup." Replied Serana.

"Holy shit...Oh that bitch has some balls to send her kid here,with us after what she did." Said Jessica anger growing in her eyes.

"Yup." replied Serana.

Jessica's eyes softened and looked to her friend.

"How do you feel about this?" She asked her best friendly softly. Serana shrugged.

"Im not sure she seems nice but...I dont know,we will see how she is I guess." Responded Serana. Just as she finished her sentence Kat and Ombra came back into the room and walked back to Jess and Serana.

"Hey guys soooo, since Ombra is new here i thought it would be a good idea for her to have lunch with us." Said Kat. Jessica's jaw dropped and everybody was amazed that a 'Are you fucking kidding me?!' didnt follow. Kat was expecting this reaction,Serana's, she wasnt so sure.

Serana looked at Kat and then Ombra and then back at Kat with her arms crossed.

"Fine." She mumbled.

Authors note: Well well well, been a while since i wrote for this story, guess all it took was for 24 days till RWBY V6 to get me motivated again. Hope you enjoy cause this chapter took me a while.


End file.
